RockStar
by TheUselessPigeon
Summary: Michael's become a famous rock star....but how will this affect Mia? CHAPTER 2 UP!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

17th March  
Oh. My. God.  
Guess who I just saw on MTV?  
Michael.  
Yes that's right, Michael Moscovitz. I mean I was just pottering about  
thinking ho-hum what shall I do on this extraordinary day. (Extraordinary  
because it was like the first day EVER that I have had the chance to  
do...nothing y'know with the whole queen thing going on)  
I mean the last time I saw Michael was at my father's funeral and  
that wasn't the most joyous occasion of my life. Far from it. At the  
gathering afterwards we decided to split seeing as I'd be moving to Genovia  
the next week and neither of us felt we could handle a long distance  
relationship. That was the last I saw of him...  
Anyway he was doing an interview. On MTV I mean. This 13 year old  
groupie (urgh how did some of his fans become groupies, I mean it's not  
like he's Justin Timberlake or anything.) was interviewing him and his band  
which he named...wait for it....SKINNER BOX!!!!!!! He kept the name I  
suggested for his band for all this time! Anyway they were talking about  
some new song they were releasing and the funny thing is whenever Michael  
started talking about it he got this misty look in his eyes that was SO  
obvious but did Miss Airhead see that? No. But I mean come on. If he has  
this really sad look on his face every time this 'mystery' song is  
mentioned then you just know that it's about a girl.  
Oops gotta go. Something's eating Grandmere (not literally)  
Not that anything would want to eat Grandmere.  
  
18th March  
Nothing unusual about the Grandmere thing, she just wanted to know what I  
was doing watching MTV when I should be ruling my country.  
OK helloooo?  
All I have been doing for 3 years IS ruling Genovia. It is like once in 2  
months that I actually get to do nothing. Blissfully. I mean they say  
ignorance is bliss, right? Well ignorance basically knows nothing isn't it?  
Therefore nothing is also bliss.  
But enough with the English lesson.  
Still haven't heard Mystery Song. I'd go to the nearest Virgin Megastores  
and buy it but as the ruler of a small populace it's kind of hard to NOT be  
recognised.  
God I hate monarchy.  
  
19th March  
ARGH!!!!!!!  
MYSTERY SONG HAS BEEN REVEALED!!!!!!  
Today I just happened to pick up Grandmere's copy of The Genovian Times  
before she'd read it (a dangerous feat I must add) and splashed all over  
the front page was a whole story on Skinner Box's new song...Tall Drink of  
Water.  
Oh but not without the witty headline of course 'New National Anthem for  
Genovia maybe? Princess Mia inspired song hits the charts'  
Now HOW ON EARTH did they know that song was about me. There IS no  
evidence.  
But what does this mean? Does Michael want to get back together despite  
everything? I mean releasing this song must mean something? Or does it? I  
should call him. But what if he only thought it was a good song and would  
sell easily so he released it and it means nothing? But that's not like  
him. He wouldn't do that unless he really meant something. Or would he? I  
should call him. Or should I?  
Who exactly am I asking all these questions to?  
I need to lie down. 


	2. The life of a teen princess and klutz :p

20th March  
I've decided not to do anything about the Michael thing. He wrote the song,  
he (and the rest of Skinner Box) released it so he should call me not me  
call him. Makes perfect sense.  
Urgh Grandmere's mad again. Probably because when I was opening the new  
hospital ward earlier I accidentally tripped up one of the nurses and broke  
her nose. She was pretty angry at me but managed to hide it. I guess those  
are the advantages of being queen of Genovia and all that junk. Grandmere's  
saying I'd better invite her to breakfast or she'll set Rene up with me  
again.  
I'd rather invite Hannibal Lector to breakfast then go out with Rene.  
  
21st March  
I'M GOING TO KILL GRANDMERE!!!!!  
She sold my old diaries!!!!!  
And how do I know? The idiot she sold them to is selling copies of them on  
Ebay!!!  
MY DEEPEST AND INNERMOST FEELINGS ARE ONLY WORTH $50 ON EBAY!!!!  
She told me this morning as I was pondering on how those reporters from The  
Genovian Times had known that 'Tall Drink of Water' was about me. Turns out  
that there WAS in fact evidence. My diaries.  
Grandmere's excuse?  
" I was trying to let people know the real you, as it's hard for them to  
see it now as you have a complete lack of self confidence. You're Queen of  
Genovia now and you hardly let your subjects know you!" she explained  
haughtily.  
" How easy do you think it is to be a 19 year old queen?!" I retorted,  
"What I really want to do is join Greenpeace and help those who are really  
in need not rule over some populace of which most people have never even  
heard of!"  
We spent the majority of an hour yelling at each other until Grandmere went  
hoarse and ordered the maid to bring her a Sidecar. I slipped out of the  
room then and went to the royal bed chamber and didn't come out until the  
cook called saying my veggie burgers were done.  
I can't believe Grandmere. I mean, there was so much personal stuff in  
those diaries. And now people everywhere are bidding for them for $50.  
Grandmere should be glad that death sentences are illegal.  
  
22nd March  
Eurgh, Grandmere's planning yet another ball for the 25th. I mean I'm still  
recovering from her last one when I accidentally spilled my wine on the  
Countess of Salisbury's £5,000 dress. I can kind of see why I wasn't too  
popular in school now. I mean I'm a nice person and all but I have a  
tendency to be a bit of a klutz.  
Michael still hasn't called. Maybe he just released Tall Drink of Water  
because it's actually a good song.  
I'm skimming over the guest list, no one I haven't met on it so far,  
Catherine Zeta- Jones, Michael Douglas, the Duchess of York, Diane von  
Fustenberg, the royal family of Sweden and Monaco and...  
Oh, my God.  
Skinner Box.  
I love Grandmere!!! 


End file.
